Lo que realmente siento por ti
by Lucydemon
Summary: Deidara siempre había querído negarlo, ellos nunca podrían ser nada... Siempre lo había cuidado, protegido y darle aquel cariño que por naturaleza le debía dar, aunque, en algún momento sus sentimientos por el pequeño cambiaron, y su vida se volvió dolorosa porque: Naruto estaba completamente disponible para cualquiera que se interesase en el, menos para el...porque era su hermano.


Lo que realmente siento por ti…

_Lo sentía, Sabía que podía sentirlo._

_Naruto se encontraba sentado en la cama, con su hermano mayor Deidara, arrodillado frente a él en el piso…_

_Su pequeño cuerpo rubio se estremecía bajo las caricias del mayor, para ellos no era extraño estar de esta forma, siempre se habían acariciado y explorado la sexualidad del otro sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, sin embargo, nunca habían pasado de caricias y nada más. Eran hermanos, y siempre fueron muy cuidadosos de no pasar aquella delgada línea que los separaba de aquello que la sociedad no estaba lista para enfrentar, pero esta vez era diferente…_

_Deidara ya no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos…_

_Ya no podía negarlo más…_

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que se habían desecho de sus pantalones, dejándolo como dios lo había traído al mundo, sentía un poco de vergüenza a pesar de que no era ajeno a ello, no era la primera vez que lo hacían…Tenían la costumbre de que cuando alguno se encontraba erecto, el otro lo ayudaba a bajarlo…Maldición, todo por culpa de aquella revista que le paso sai a escondidas…

-Naruto…- Sintió el aliento de su hermano mayor, cálido, rozar su ahora desnuda piel, una pequeña corriente eléctrica paso por su espalda, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse.

-Dei-niisan…- murmuro por lo bajo, no queriendo despertar a sai, quien se encontraba en la habitación contigua, en esa casa vivían los tres juntos.

Deidara masajeaba suavemente su miembro, desde la base, hasta la punta donde se quedaba jugando un rato, con una mirada un tanto juguetona, arrancándole sonrojos de vez en cuando a su hermano menor. Su tacto era cálido, y entre más tiempo pasaba sintiéndolo, más empezaba a notar ese creciente calor que salía de su pecho y se exparcía por todo su cuerpo.

Naruto también masajeaba suavemente a su hermano, que sabía que, como el, su tacto en el menor provocaba aquello que ellos no podían definir exactamente, por el gran vinculo fraternal que poseían, aquello que ellos querían proteger… a pesar de que este tipo de cosas pasaran entre los dos.

Deidara sabía que Naruto, muy en el fondo, también como el sentía ese _no sé qué _cuando ambos se tocaban… cuando se sentían de esta forma, y aunque sabía perfectamente que él, como todos, no quería pasar la delgada línea, estaba consiente que…aunque trato de negarlo muchas veces, él ya la había pasado mucho tiempo atrás.

El cuerpo del menor se estremeció bajo el suyo, sintiendo ya aquel punzante éxtasis en el, un calor abrazador lo envolvió, y Deidara sonrió complacido con el final de su hermano.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto, mirándolo con un cariño indescriptible.

-Si…- Naruto se sonrojo, no sabiendo muy bien el porqué de su actitud tan extraña últimamente.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, durante varios minutos…Minutos que al menor le parecieron una eternidad…

La suave brisa entraba por la ventana, siendo testigo de aquello que para muchos sería considerado prohibido, con la luna como única compañera y cómplice de su, ya de por sí, dolorosa situación…

-Naruto…-

_Esa voz sugerente, que salió de sus labios como un susurro, ya sabía lo que venía…_

_Sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Deidara tenía aquel brillo especial en sus ojos, Naruto la conocía muy bien, era la misma que usaba cuando quería darle algún consejo con el cual le decía que se preocupaba por él, que lo quería mucho, y que tuviera cuidado…_

-¿Deidara…Niisan?-

_Naruto se sorprendió al sentir el primer contacto entre ellos…_

_Los labios de Deidara se posaron sobre los suyos, besándolos con cuidado y delicadeza, en un beso que demostraba algo más que amor fraternal…_

_Era la primera vez que alguno de los dos iba más allá de las caricias que normalmente intercambiaban a la hora de aliviar la erección del otro…_

_Mas sin embargo, a Naruto no le molesto aquello…_

Se dejó besar por su hermano, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar…

Sabía que no debía, que estaba mal que ambos se tocaran de aquella manera, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía negarse, porque como Deidara…Él también lo deseaba, quizás del mismo modo que él, desde hace mucho tiempo.

No sintió cuando su hermano, con suma delicadeza, comenzó a acariciar su entrada con uno de sus dedos…Fue hasta que este, de manera inesperada, profanó su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas se estaban ya yendo demasiado lejos…

Su cuerpo se tensó, más por sentir aquel contacto que lo incomodaba dentro de él, que por lo que el mismo acaba de resolver en sus pensamientos…

_No le importaba si estaban yendo demasiado lejos, él también quería sentirlo…_

La otra mano de su hermano, pasó ahora a masajear su nuevamente, erecto miembro, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara un poco de la incomodidad que sentía…Deidara no quería importunar a su hermano pequeño, lo adoraba demasiado como para hacerle algún daño… y aunque sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, simplemente no podía detenerse, porque lo amaba…amaba demasiado a Naruto.

Las manos de Naruto pasaron a acariciar la espalda de su hermano, tocando su piel, la cual le pareció muy suave y fresca… sentía ese calor emanar de su cuerpo, el mismo que emanaba del suyo, cada vez que alguno de los dos se miraba o se tocaba…

Antes de que si quiera se diera cuenta, Deidara ya tenía tres dedos en su interior, moviéndose con una facilidad casi increíble, y provocándole grandes descargas de placer que aduras penas podía contener, tratando de no importunar al pelinegro que dormía plácidamente en la habitación contigua.

-Ahh….Deidara niisan…- gimió por lo bajo, ahora que los dedos de su hermano mayor entraban y salían de su interior, simulando embestidas…

-Naruto…- La voz de Deidara salió ronca, provocando un estremecimiento involuntario en su hermano menor.

Deidara saco sus dedos suavemente del interior del otro rubio, sonriendo con mucho cariño, empujo suavemente a Naruto hasta que este se encontró acostado en la cama, boca abajo…

Lo acomodo de manera que las caderas de Naruto quedaran levantadas levemente, dejándolo expuesto, a todo lo que él quisiera hacerle esa noche…

Se abrió paso en el interior de su hermano pequeño…

Naruto intento acallar un gran gemido, que salió de todas formas, aunque un poco contenido…

Sentía como si lo partieran en dos desde adentro, y aunque la sensación era incomoda, no era del todo dolorosa, porque a pesar de todo, lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era el placer que le provocaba el mayor…

_Su cordura se fue al caño, ya no luchó más por entenderlo, simplemente se dejó llevar…_

Sintió la respiración de su hermano en su espalda, una vez hubo entrado por completo en su interior, Naruto también se encontraba agitado, era su primera vez…La primera vez que se entregaba a alguien de esa manera, y muy dentro de él, estaba feliz de que esa primera persona fuera alguien a la que él quería demasiado, alguien que sabía nunca le haría daño, porque lo quería mucho o igual que el….

Sintió los vaivenes lentos al principio, Deidara trataba lo más que le daban las fuerzas de controlarse para no dañarlo, quería que fuera una experiencia agradable, no una dolorosa, como la sensación que estaba acostumbrado a sentir cada vez que veía a su hermanito hablar animadamente con cualquier otro hombre, a sabiendas de que Naruto estaba disponible para cualquiera que lo amara, menos para él, porque era su hermano…

-Dei…dara….- musitó el ojiazul, sintiendo inmensas olas de placer, ahora que su hermano iba aumentando aún más el ritmo.

Deidara se sintió feliz de no escuchar aquel amado y odiado _"Niisan"_ que Naruto incluía siempre al final de su nombre…_Hermano_…Esa palabra con el tiempo había llegado a convertirse en algo doloroso para él.

-Naruto…- Se acercó al oído del ojiazul, susurrando aquello que dejo a su hermano perdido en la nada durante algún tiempo, pero sin dejar de disfrutar ese momento que estaban compartiendo ahora…

_Durante mucho tiempo… Siempre anhele estar contigo de esta manera, Naruto._

¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Cuánto era exactamente eso? Por más que trataba de encontrarle una respuesta, nada venía a su mente, pero algo si era seguro… Su corazón latía completamente fuera de si luego de haber escuchado aquello, y una felicidad indescriptible se había apoderado de él, ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación en su estómago, acompañada de aquel extraño calor que ahora inundaba su pecho?

_El calor de la habitación iba en aumento, a pesar de que estaba presente el frio de la noche, ambos se habían mesclado, pero la calidez que desprendían ambos cuerpos había podido superarlo. Incluso hubiera podido superar una segunda era de hielo, si era necesario._

-Ahh…Ahh…- Naruto gemía incontrolablemente por lo bajo.

Deidara había aumentado demasiado el ritmo de las embestidas, penetrándolo rápidamente, casi sin control, tratando con todas su fuerzas de fundirse con el cuerpo contrario, de expresarle todo el cariño que había tenido que callarse durante años…Pero que ahora no estaba dispuesto a callar más.

_Sentía el cuerpo de Naruto tensarse bajo el suyo, lo sabía, estaba cerca del clímax, así como él también estaba llegando…_

Su mano bajo grácilmente, Naruto pudo sentirla, como acariciaba y quemaba al mismo tiempo su morena piel, hasta posarse en su ya bastante duro y goteante miembro erecto, masturbándolo en el proceso, llevándolo cada vez más cerca del final…

_Tres estocadas más, y ambos alcanzaron aquel cielo prohibido._

Deidara dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Naruto, su rubio cabello suelto, humedecido por el sudor, caía grácilmente alrededor de sus hombros…acariciando levemente el rostro del menor que se encontraba bajo el.

Abrazo a su hermano, sintiendo ambos su respiración agitada, y los latidos apresurados de su corazón, compenetrados, unidos, con el mismo vínculo que ellos compartían ahora que habían cruzado esa línea…

-Naruto- Susurró en cuanto sus fuerzas le permitieron hablar, llamando la atención de su hermano –No creas que esto fue…Solo por el calor del momento…-

El cuerpo del ojiazul se tensó rápidamente, y Deidara pudo sentirlo, aun así decidió continuar con lo que tenía que decirle.

-Yo…Te amo- dijo casi en un suspiro, dándole la vuelta al menor, y abrazándolo frente a frente, dispuesto a observar cualquier reacción en su pequeño hermano, por muy dolorosa que fuera…

-Niisan…- Naruto se sorprendió, pero en ningún momento pensó en apartarlo.

_Nuevamente aquella molesta y dolorosa palabra._

-Durante mucho tiempo… lo había callado, pero ya no puedo más, lo siento…Te amo demasiado, eres la persona más importante en mi vida-

_Sintió sus mejillas arder, él lo sabía, lo supo en todo momento, cada vez que aquella mano cálida lo tocaba para ver si estaba bien, cada vez que comía aquella comida que le era preparada con tanto cariño, cada mirada que intercambiaban… siempre había sentido el amor tan grande que le profesaba su hermano._

_En su interior él también lo profesaba, quiso negárselo muchas veces, porque pensaba que era lo correcto, pero ahora no era así, ambos se sentían de la misma manera ¿Por qué seguirlo negando cuando era ya inevitable?_

Siempre había sentido algo muy parecido a los celos cada vez que su hermano se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera el, incluso de sai, que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría –o acababa de ocurrir- entre su hermano y el…

-Yo también- comenzó tímidamente –Yo también te amo, Dei-

Naruto sonrío con cariño, inflando sus sonrosadas mejillas.

_Y Deidara lo acompaño en su sonrisa, sintiendo esa felicidad abrazadora concentrarse en su pecho, adoraba ver a Naruto sonreír, pensaba que era uno de eso milagros de la vida…_

_Siempre lo había creído, desde que su padre falleció en aquel accidente, y su madre murió luego de haber dado a luz a su pequeño hermano, él siempre había pensado que Naruto había nacido para traer la felicidad a su vida, para que no estuviera solo…_

_Naruto había nacido, única y exclusivamente para él._

Se abrazaron en el silencio de la noche, asegurándose de que ese momento era real…

El sol ya comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, y el cielo oscuro comenzaba a matizarse ahora de un claro azul, tanto como los ojos de su pequeño, que le recordaban un resplandeciente cielo de primavera…

Desde ahora, ambos lo sabían, ya no había porque negarlo más…

-Yo creo que Sai lo entenderá- comento Deidara, arrancándole una pequeña y leve risa, a su pequeño.

Estarían juntos, como hermanos, como amantes…

Compartiendo ese vínculo único y fraternal, de amor tan grande que tenían ahora, ya aceptado, no tenían por qué cambiar…No tenían por qué dejar de amarse, simplemente tenían que estar juntos, y seguir compartiendo aquello tan maravilloso que los hacia felices.

Si a alguien no le parecía bien, que volteara su rostro y siguiera de largo.

Deidara protegería siempre a Naruto, de todo y de todos, nunca lo iba a dejar, nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño, desde ahora y en adelante, lo protegería por siempre…no solo como un hermano, si no como la persona que más lo ama en este mundo…

_Fin._


End file.
